1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hub cap securing devices and more specifically it relates to a hub strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hub cap securing devices have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,708 to Smiley; 4,290,283 to Labrecque; 4,547,021 to Daga and 4,781,419 to Boothe all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
SMILEY, DON A.
HUB CAP LOCKING DEVICE
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,708
A hub cap locking device is provided. A spoke hub cap cooperates with a hub-covering shell and a lock-carrying cap. Engagement and removal of the hub cap is controlled by key-actuation of the lock.
LABRECQUE, CLOVIS
HUB CAP LOCK DEVICE
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,283
A hub cap lock device adapted to be installed upon the air valve of a vehicle wheel tire or upon a threaded stud projecting from the wheel includes a housing with an internal cavity. Means are provided at one end of the housing for securing the housing to the wheel part. A cap member is mounted at the opposite end of the housing for engagement with the hub cap. The cap has a flange portion with a dimension slightly greater than a hole in the hub cap. A lock engagedly received in the housing secures the cap member to the housing, thereby preventing unauthorized removal of the hub cap.
DAGA, SIVANO ABBATE
HUB CAP SECURING ARRANGEMENT
ENGAGING WHEEL LUGS
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,021
A disc wheel for motor vehicles, including a disc defining equi-angularly spaced holes, screws for fixing the wheel to its support and engageable in the holes, and a hub cap attached to the disc. The improvement consists in the disc and the hub cap having cooperating bayonet-type connection means for connecting the hub cap to the fixing screws of the wheel.
BOOTHE, RALPH T.
HUB CAP LOCKING ARRANGEMENT
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,419
A hub cap locking arrangement, in which, in a first embodiment, a hub cap has a cup-shaped configuration with a generally tubular portion insertable into the wheel hub opening. The tubular portion has a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the wheel hub opening of an alloy vehicle wheel. The hub cap may be formed from cast or machined metal or plastic material and is provided with a plurality of radially extending threaded apertures, through which extend pointed threaded menders of high strength metal. The threaded members have either a hex head opening or a slotted end. The hub cap is assembled to the wheel from the rear with the wheel removed from the vehicle. The threaded fasteners are then screwed into the apertures form the inner opening of the hub cap until the pointed ends enter into engagement with the inner wall of the wheel hub. In a second embodiment for use with factory provided hub caps, a metal locking ring is provided for insertion within the shallow cup-shaped sheet metal member of the factory hub cap. The locking ring is provided with a plurality of equi-angularly disposed spaced threaded apertures through which pass pointed threaded fasteners of high strength metal for partially penetrating and deforming the sheet metal member material into engagement with the interior abutting wall portion of the wheel hub.